Schierke
Schierke (シールケ, Shīruke) is one of the main characters of the current story arcs in Berserk and a playable character in BERSERK and the Band of the Hawk. Complete "Witch" in Story Mode to unlock her. Schierke is an apprentice witch who lives at the Mansion of the Spirit Tree with her mentor Flora. She is sent by Flora to save Guts and company from trolls nearby. They exterminate the trolls, so she guides them back to her home. It is attacked by Griffith's Apostles who consider the witches to be a threat to him. As she burns alive, Flora entrusts her disciple with the Berserker Armor to give to Guts. Reluctantly leaving Flora and her home, Schierke travels with Guts and aids her new comrades with her magic. Her spirit is used to keep Guts from succumbing to the evils within the Berserker Armor. Personality Quotes See also: Schierke/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , ( ): Schierke sends a large rock tremor along the ground in front of her. She then summons a large spherical boulder to roll forward, bulldozing enemies in its path. : , , , : Schierke sends a small tornado forward with a wave of her staff, then shoots an orb of water forward. She then sprays fire from her mouth, followed by causing a trail of rock spikes to erupt along the ground in front of her. : , , ( ):: Schierke conjures a medium-sized tornado that flies forward. She then encases herself inside a large tornado and flies around the map, dealing damage to enemies. Her tornado can be directed with the control stick. : , , , ( ):: Schierke creates a massive whirlpool of water in front of her that damages enemies. She then summons a large water spout in front, which can be moved around the map with the control stick. : , , , , ( ):: Schierke summons a large fireball that flies around her damaging enemies, then summons a symbol of fire and unleashes torrents of fire all around her in 360 degrees while rotating in a circle, dealing fire damage all around her. ;Sub-weapons :Summoning Magic - Use a magic circle to summon a Golem. The Golem attracts the attention of enemies around it. :Aspiration Magic - Creates a magic circle that sucks in all enemies in range. :Rotting Root Magic - Creates a magic circle that sends out poisonous gas to impede enemy movement. :Doubles Magic - Creates a magic circle that sends creates a duplicate of Schierke's charge attacks. For example, her C1 attack will send out two boulders instead of one. ;Frenzy Mode passive effect :Boosts magic casting speed and sub-weapon restoration rate. : : Schierke gathers strong magical energies into the air, then a light shines down and vaporizes enemies all around her. ;Mounted Moveset : : : , , , : : : Fighting Style Schierke uses powerful, wide range Magic spells to attack her enemies from a distance. The more powerful the spell, the more time it takes to cast, so it is vital for her to keep away from the enemies while she chants the spell. Schierke has several "Sub Weapons" at her disposal to assist her with this. From being able to summon a golem to distract enemies to being able to cast a spell to root enemies in place. In "Frenzy Mode", the cool down time on Schierke's special attacks is decreased and she no longer needs time to chant while casting a spell. Her magic attacks are also enhanced, allowing her spells to deal more damage with increased range. Accessories Unlock the hatless version of her witch outfit by clearing level 100 of Eclipse Mode with Schierke. Gallery Schierke Costume (BM DLC).jpg|Pirate Graffiti Face costume Schierke Costume 2 (BM DLC).png|Blue-Striped Shirt costume Schierke Costume 3 (BBH DLC).png|Village Girl costume Schierke Costume 4 (BBH DLC).png|Matching Golem costume External Links *Berserk wiki article *PlayStation Blog gameplay video Category: Berserk Characters